The Wolf Slayers of Fairy Tail
by Circus Monster 2002
Summary: After two weeks Lisanna and Lucy are best friends! But Natsu is angry about it, so what does he do? Kick them of the team and call them weak. Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Mira, happy and Charla all leave the guild and train in a forest called StarLight, where they meet a pack of wolfs that want to train them in wolf slaying! please no hate! if you have any ideas for this story PM!
1. Leaving Fairy Tail

(AN) Hey everyone so this is my first story please don't give any hate!

disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, if i did NALU would have already happened!

Anyways... on with the story!

(Lucy's POV)

Ever since Lisanna came back from the "dead" two weeks ago we have became really good friends, she's told me how Natsu and Grey were when they were all little! But I feel bad for Natsu, cause he has been ignored and barely got to spend time with her while we hung out, he glares at me all the time... Oh well let him, i want to hang out with my friend and she wants to hang out with me! Today were supposed to go on a S-class with Mira, oh i can't wait! Why? Cause we will actually get all of the money!

(No ones POV)

Lucy walked into the guild with a bounce in her step as she made her way to the bar, where Mira and Lisanna were waiting for her with a strawberry milkshake. Lucy was half way there when she was pushed down by Natsu, with a menace glare in his eyes he said " Lucy your off the team, so are you Lisanna, anybody who is weak like you two don't deserve to be on Team Natsu." After he said that he walked away and sat down with the rest of team Natsu who were congratulating him. Wendy, Mira, and Lisanna (Happy and Charla are with them to) all ran over to Lucy and kept asking 'Are you alright!?' But Lucy ignored them, all you could see in her face was sadness, her eyes glossy with tear threatening to fall. All knowing what she was thinking the 6 walked (two flew XD) up to the Masters office and knocked on the door quietly. knock knock knock

(Masters POV)

Knock Knock Knock.

"Come in! Come in children what can I do for you?"

" Master w-w-we wish to leave the guild to train" said sweet little Wendy trying not to cry.

"I will only let you leave i you promise to write me and promise to return as soon as you can." I said softly tears already falling.

"We promise" They replied as I removed their guild marks. I had witnessed the whole thing only a few minutes ago. And with that they gave me a hug and walked out the my office door and through the guild doors with out looking back. I walked out my office door, with tears falling silently onto the floor. I got onto the railing (AN- cause he's short! XD) I saw a brawl going on between Natsu and Grey.

"QUIET" It felt like time stopped, no one seemed like they were breathing, everyone was frozen in fear. "Listen up cause I'm not going to repeat my self! We lost 5 members of our family today, they will be back but not soon, you are not permitted to go after them, if you do you will not be able to take missions for 3 months."

(No ones POV)

"W-w-who left Master?" a small frail voice that belonged to Levy was heard. "Lucy" gaps were heard all around. "Wendy" a small cry from Erza was heard. "Lisanna and Mira" a gasp from Bickslow and Laxus was heard from the second story. " and last Charla and Happy" a loud 'WHAT" was heard from Natsu who immediately got up and ran towards the door to get to Happy but failed when master blocked the door with his hand. " Don't Natsu, just don't, wait for them to come back." The only thing that went through everyone's head was 'why!?'

Hope you like the story! ill update tomorrow! Bai for now!

~Circus Monster 2002


	2. StarLight Forest

(AN) I want to thank everyone who reviewed and all who read my story yall are the best and it means the world to me that yall review! 4 review might not seem like a lot but to me that is a start! All that means yall actually like my story! On with the story!

(Lucy's POV)

We walked out of the guild with our heads down, not a single tear falling. We never looked back, not once, fearing that someone would be behind us trying to get us to come back.

"W-what are we going to do now?" asked Mira her voice quivering.

"Were going to train and show them how powerful we really are, everyone go home and pack then meet at the train station be quick. I'll get out tickets." I said with a sad smile on my face already walking towards my apartment.

(At the train station after tickets are bought and everyone packs) (no one's POV)

"So where are we going Lucy?" Charla asked while flying towards the train.

"StarLight Forest." And with that they all got onto the train, sitting in silence. No one said a word as they watched the country go by. After two hours someone finally said something,

"When we go back to Fairy Tail, can we make a team?" Lisanna asked while looking out the window.

"I don't see why we can't, but what would we call our team?" replied Lucy smiling at Lisanna.

"Let's wait a little before we come up with a name, ok?" Mira said sweetly.

Another two hours go by, but it wasn't full of silence it was full of talking and laughter! "Everyone please gather your belongings this is our last stop, StarLight Forest!" The 4 girls and 2 cats grabbed their things and walked off the train (well…2 flew.). "Come on let's go find a place in the forest to set up camp" Mira said excitedly, already leaving them behind. After 3 hours of looking or a spot they found a beautiful waterfall, with a large patch of grass with large trees all around. The water fall was wonderful, crystal clear water, little fish swimming all around, and a cave behind it. Happy only saw the fish though (what a strange cat..)

(AN) Did I make it clear that happy was with them? If not please tell me! Back to the story!

(Still no one's POV)

"Let's set up camp over there" Wendy yelled already running over to the side of the waterfall. As everyone got there (except Happy, he's already there fishing lol) something was watching them from the cave behind the waterfall. Something with golden yellow eyes. That something just walked back into the waterfall with a smile on its face.

They started to set up the tents, and get firewood. By time they were done it was night time. "I caught us fish Lushy!" yelled Happy as he flew towards them with a bucket full of fish. They ate the fish while talking about what they're going to do for training. After an hour of talking about training they got ready for bed. Lucy called out Aries to see if she could put down wool so they would be at least comfy while training. Aries did what she asked and left. They all went to bed, but little did they know that something was back watching them trying to find out I they were worthy, already knowing the answer it walked away into the night howling at the moon signaling the others to get ready.

OK I know this is short but I am going to update later today, I promise that, so don't get mad! Thanks for reading! Review! Sorry it took me kinda a long time to update, I couldn't figure out how to post a new chappie! Lol


	3. And the training begins!

(AN) Hello! Just as I promised a new chapter!

Updating news – I will be updating almost every day, but some days I won't be able to. The reason I'm going to be able to update all summer is because I have nothing to do! Plus I'm ALLLWAYYYS on Fanfiction reading stories!

Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Jellal and Erza would already be together! (Is anyone noticing how I just keep on putting a different couple every time here?) Anyways let's start the story already…

By the way Tenro arc never happened (I hated that arc but the thing between Lucy and Natsu when they were battling Kain was JUST SO CUTE!)

(No one's POV)

Lucy was the first to wake up, she walked out her tent, and trying to make sure she didn't step on Wendy or Charla. As she got out of the tent she saw that Lisanna was already up and watching the sunset come up.

"Lucy, do you think we did the right thing? Leave the guild to come her and train?" Lisanna asked out of the blue. Lucy was startled by this.

"Of course Lis, if we didn't we would have been pushed down by Natsu, and been glared at like we were monsters every day. If we didn't leave we would have been called week every day. It feels weird being away from family that has been with you for forever but, they called us weak, and Natsu kicked us off the team, it would have been torcher for us to stay. It was very brave of you to leave with us, you didn't have to, but you did." Lucy retorted with a smile, looking at the stars as the fade away into the morning sun.

"She's right you know." A voice behind them said softly, startling them both.

"Mira! Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!" Lisanna yelled. All Mira did in return was giggle, Lucy soon joined in and so did Lisanna. Once they were done they had tears in their eyes (because you know giggling is contagious!).

"What's so funny guys?" asked a yawning Wendy with a tired look Charla on her shoulder, and a sleeping Happy on her head.

"Nothin you need to worry about Wen. Let's eat and get ready to train ok?" Mira responded while walking towards the camp fire. A chorus of 'Yes ma'am' were heard.

(After breakfast) (Lucy's POV)

"How bout for a little bit we train by ourselves then after lunch we meet up and train together? That sound good to everyone?" I asked everyone.

"Sure"

"I'm good with that"

"I don't mind"

"Ok!"

"Happy and Charla, do you want to train by your self's or with somebody?" Wendy asked as she stood up grabbing the things she needs.

"Can we train with you Wendy?" Happy asked already following her. Shaking her head yes they all walked away.

"BE BACK AT LUNCH WENDY!" I yelled over the chirps of the birds. ' _She has grown up quite a lot since she's joined Fairy Tail.'_ I grabbing my keys and walking a different direction while waving bai to the Strauss siblings.

"Who to call out first?" I thought out loud, looking at my keys. _Hmm…GOT IT!_

 _"Gate of the goat, I open thee, Capricorn!"_

"What can I help you with Milady?"

"Training"

"Sit down then, and close your eyes, you will start of by meditating." He said while adjusting his shades. I sat down and closed my eyes.

"Now concentrate on the air around you, block out all sounds."

' _Blocked out sounds. Check. All I got to do know is concentrate on the air. How do I do that?'_

"If you stop thinking about it, it might help." He stated, somehow figuring out what I was thinking. I took his advice and stopped thinking about it. The wind started to pick up, only around me though, celestial magic was forming around me. I opened my eyes, and stared in shock. Little stars were being formed and were floating up and formed a cylinder around me. The more I stared the more stars formed. But as quickly as it came it went away. I was flown back only a few feet.

"Just like your mother, she did the same exact thing. It helped her make her magic stronger, her sprits to."

"Before she passed her keys to you, she was working on achieving something that nobody has done before, and I believe you can achieve it." He said helping me off the ground. _Why didn't she tell me this? What was she working on!?_

"Your mother didn't tell you cause its very dangerous, it uses a tremendous amount of you magic power." He stated calmly, somehow reading my mind again.

"W-what was she working on?"

"I'll explain it."

"She was working of Star dresses, it's a celestial spirt spell, which is very hard to master. No one has ever done it. The celestial caster incorporates the power of the spirt they summon in to their body by placing the key on their chest. The power manifest it's self in the form of a wardrobe change, similar to requip. In this case, the wardrobe would be centered on that sprits own outfit. Also the user would not only get the appearance but also borrow the powers of that said sprit. But you have to use it wisely."

"So are you going to show me how to do that!?" I asked with a spark o hope gleaming in my eyes. Shaking his head yes, he walked towards me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I will, but I it becomes too dangerous we will stop. Understand?"

"Got it!"

"OK now we must meditate again, you have to try and hold it longer!"

"Fine…" sitting down while pouting.

"Begin."

Hope you liked it! Longest chapter I have wrote so far! Hopefully tomorrow there will be a longer one! Maybe, maybe not…

Thanks or reading! Review!


	4. More training!

**(AN) Ok there are a lot of stories where they make Lucy (and who ever follows her) overpowered, and don't get me wrong they are wonderful stories, but I'm not going to write that type, well…I'm kinda going to write it…anyways there going to train for a few chappie's before anything really exciting happens! Also I won't be updating this story tomorrow** **L** **.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Wendy and Romeo would already be together** **J**

 **To the story!**

(Lucy's POV)

"Ok, that's enough for right now Lucy." Capricorn said disappearing into golden sparkles. I stood up from the ground and started walking towards camp.

" _Rustle, rustle."_

' _What in the heck was that!?'_ I thought getting into a fighting stance. A few seconds of silence a cute little bunny jumped out of the bush, scaring the living daylights out of me!

"KYAAAAAA!"I screamed falling onto my butt.

"Stupid bunny..." I grumbled as I got onto me feet dusting myself off, while walking through the trees. After a few minutes I made it back to camp.

"Hey Lis, Hey Mira! Has Wendy come back yet?" I asked as I sat down onto a rock.

"Yah, she's just getting some water." Charla replied. ' _Wow, I must be blind…how did I not see her and Happy!?'_ I thought as Wendy came back with the water and sat down. As Mira handed me my plate, I was thinking of what Capricorn told me earlier about the Star dresses. _'I hope I can master it, if I don't, what would happened?'_

"Uy…uy…LUCY!" Lisanna screamed in my ear.

"What?"

"We've been calling you name for 5 minutes, you ok?"

"Yah, what were yall talking about?"

"What we should do for training." Wendy answered picking up all the plates and set them aside.

"Umm…we can do hand-to-hand combat?" Mira asked sweetly

"Mines not that good though." I replied

"Mines not either." Wendy said agreeing with me.

"Oh that's fine we can help you improve!" Lisanna said, while dragging me and Wendy out into the felid.

"Wendy! Lisanna! Can yall fight each other real quick? Magic is allowed, but no hurting each other!" Mira yelled, while Lisanna and Wendy yelled a yes in return.

"READY. SET. FIGHT!" As soon as that was said they jumped into the air towards each other. Wendy gathered air around her, while Lisanna turned into her Cat animal soul. Lisanna attacked first, Wendy barley had anytime to dodge, but she did.

(No one's POV)

Wendy attacked next, but Lisanna couldn't dodge. It hit her strait on. Lisanna fell.

"OW! Dang Wendy that hurt!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Lis! I didn't mean to!" Wendy yelled back running towards her. It might have hurt Lisanna, but not that much. She tricked Wendy. Right when Wendy was close enough to her. She jumped.

"Animal Soul- Bunny!" Lisanna screamed in the air. She landed on Wendy with a thump. Mira and Lucy couldn't contain their laughter, they were rolling on the ground with tears in their eyes. Poor little Wendy was on the ground with tears in her eyes from the laughter to, and the pain, Lisanna was laughing, and really heavy!

"Ok! Now Lucy and I will fight!" Mira exclaimed happily!

"Defiantly not!" Lucy retorted!

"Aww! Come on Lucy! Let's fight!" Mira said pouting.

"No! I'm not fighting a demon!" Lucy said calmly.

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad!" Mira said still pouting.

"Another time, not now!" Lucy said walking back to camp.

"You Promise!?" Mira said catching up with Lucy. All Lucy did was shake her head yes.

"Come on, I'm tired, let's get back to camp." Lisanna exclaimed running ahead of them.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Mira yelled trying to get ahead. Soon it was a race, everyone was trying to get back to camp before the others.

1\. Wendy

2\. Charla

3\. Happy

4\. Mira

5\. Lucy

6\. Lisanna

"Aww I wanted to be first!" Lisanna said sadly, popping down onto a rock nearby. After she said that the sun was covered with a cloud, it started to sprinkle.

"Guys we need to move, it's going to start raining cats and dogs soon!" Mira said packing up camp, heading towards the cave.

"Come on we'll be dry and safe in here." Mira said setting the stuff down.

"I'll put up the tents!" Lisanna exclaimed, grabbing the tents. Lucy grabbed the stones and firewood to build a fire, and Mira, Happy, and Charla all set up the 'kitchen'. They set up everything, ate dinner, and were off to bed.

 **Hey guys I know this is a short chapter, I think I'll update another story later. Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot to me! I hope you like it! If yall have any OCC's please PM me about the. But they have to be a wolf at least, they can transform into human if you want them to, and any type o magic!**


	5. Realization and a Dream?

**I'm so sorry I didn't update or a few days! I have something to say though, didn't I say on the first chapter NO rude comments? (It's not going to be there anymore I deleted it) Well if you don't like these type of story's DON'T READ MY STORY! Seriously it's common sense people! Also even if you hate these types and still read my story, keep the hate to your self's ok!? Please no more hate comments! Anyways…IS ANYONE EXCITED FOR THE LIVE ACTION ATTACK ON TITAN MOVIE!? They said it coming to American Mid-July but the English sub won't be till August** **.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Lisanna and Bickslow would be together!**

 **Is that how you spell his name!?**

 **Anyways….ON WITH THE STORY!**

(No Ones POV)

The 6 were woken up by a howl, a howl that was to close or comfort.

"What was that!?" Happy exclaimed hiding behind Lucy.

"I have no clue." Mira said going into her Satan Soul.

"Stay here!" Mira exclaimed as they tried to follow her. Of course when an older teen tells you what to do you do the opposite. So they followed her. Quietly. As they were walking out of the cave and down the path next to the waterfall and into the wood; Mira turned around.

"I thought I told you to stay put! Too late now, so just stay behind me." Mira exclaimed while rambling how no one listens to her.

"Rustle, rustle" All six head spun around to a group of bushes that were behind them.

"M-M-Mira how bout you go check it out!?" whispered Wendy hiding behind her. The others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Big baby's" Mira grumbled under her breath as she walked towards the bush, transforming into her Satan's soul. A growl came from the bush. Mira growled back.

" _Back_ human!" _away_ A voice erupted from the bush. Mira stood there with a look of amusement on her face.

"Who said I was Human?" Mira responded with a smirk. And with that the creature came out of the bush (not all of the way but some, their heads were sticking out). All they could see was two set of gleaming dark purple eyes and a bright glowing two stars on the left side of the creatures face. One Black. One white. ( **AN, These are NOT my OC's it is Kasumi Yukimura's, thanks so much for letting me use them!)** They stepped out and now they could see them fully. They were beautiful.

 _ **They were wolfs**_

( **AN, in the next chapter I'll explain what all the OC'S will look like!)**

" _It is not yet time for you to meet us, but it is soon. Goodbye for now." One of them said softly while walking away."_

"Who votes that this was all a dream, a dream where we were dreaming of walking around in the forest in the middle of the night, where we dreamed about wolfs talking to us?" Lucy said raising her hand up. Soon everyone had their hands up. They lazily walked back to the cave and got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

(Back at Fairy Tail, still no one's POV)

Nothing was the same after they left. The drinks were never the same, the happiness was never the same. Gray stopped stripping, Cana stopped drinking, Erza stopped eating cake **(AN, I know what were all thinking, HOW!?),** Levy stopped reading, Gajeel stopped eating the plates in the kitchen, Wakaba stopped smoking, Elman stopped saying Man, Reedus stopped making art, the whole guild was sad, but one person. Natsu. He was happy that Lucy was gone. But he was beyond mad that Happy went with them. Natsu would sit in the corner of the guild and smile because the weaklings are gone. Everyone was furious at him for smiling, while they were crying and sulking he was laughing and smiling!

"How can you be so happy? We lost part of are just lost part of our family and you have time to laugh and smile!" Gajeel exclaims getting up from his seat next to Levy walking over to Natsu.

"Cause those weaklings is gone!" Natsu retorted.

"WEAKLING! LUCY WAS YOUR BEST FRIENDAND PARTNER! AND LISANNA WAS YOU CHILDHOOD FRIEND!?" Gajeel yelled back.

"Well Lucy was weak and so was Lisanna, they don't deserve to be on the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Behind him Erza and Gray were starting to relies their mistake. They both got rid of the sister that treated them like a real family, and they just kicked her of the team. Lucy never deserved them, they were horrible to her. _'What had I done!' is all they could think._

"How could you say that about Lu-chan and Lis-chan!? HOW COULD YOU!" Levy screamed, shocking everyone.

"THEY WERE WEAK! How could you not see that!?"

"Cause she is family, and YOU DROVE HER AWAY!" Levy yelled lounging ( **AN- is that the right word/spelling?)** at Natsu. It took all of Gajeel's strength to hold her back.

"Let me go! I need to make sure he pay's or driving her away!" Levy screamed at Gajeel starting to cry. Gajeel only held her closer while she cried into his chest.

"H-h-he N-needs to pay Gajeel!" Levy muffled whisper was heard.

"I know, but not now, we will get him later." All levy could do was nod. They both sat there in the middle of the guild hugging (well Levy crying).

"Children stop sulking, they wouldn't want you all to be like that! They would want us to live our lives to the fullest! No matter what we can't be sad we have to keep up our spirts for them!" The Master screamed from the second floor, looking down at his children.

"Now Natsu, did you really mean all of hurtful things about Lucy and Lisanna!?" Master said in a murderess voice. "Or were you just jelly that Lisanna hung out with Lucy more than you?"

"I wasn't jelly!"

"Yes you were."

"NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS FEELING!"

"Yes my child I do, you were jelly of Lucy, because you didn't get to hang out with Lisanna, and you were jelly of Lisanna, because she took you best friend and partner away!" Master stated calmly.

(Natsu's POV)

' _Master's right, I was just jelly. I couldn't stand it… I drove my friends away over one stupid thing. I didn't mean anything I said! I have to make sure she knew that!'_

"Your right, I was jelly!" I yelled realizing everything.

"I'm glad you realized this my child."

"I need to go after them and apologize and explain!" I yelled while running towards the guild doors, but a hand stopped me.

"My child, don't, let them come back on their own. I will tell them what you told me. But don't go looking for them child, or you will not be going on any missions for 3 months understand!"

"Aye sir." I said barley above a whisper. I walked over to a corner by the bar and sulked in the corner.

' _Hopefully Lucy and Lisanna will forgive me. I hope they know I didn't mean what I said.'_

 **And that's it for this chapter! Review!**

 **P.S –LONGEST CHAPPIE! Hehe bai! Till next time!**


	6. You Can Forgive But Never Forget

**Hey Hey little monsters! Ok so in other stories they make it to where Lucy (and whoever goes with her) doesn't find out that Natsu didn't mean to say those things that he said. Well not in my story! Also people I you don't like this type of story don't read it…and if you don't like it, don't comment that you don't like it…anyways on with the story!**

 **1 MONTH AFTER THEY MEET THE WOLFS!**

(No one's POV)

"Hey guys do you think we should write a letter to Master?" Lucy asked every one.

"Well we did promise we would write, and it has been a month, but don't you think it would be faster if we called him on the Lacrima?" Wendy answered pulling the Lacrima out of her bag. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Lisanna held it up as it rang.

'Ring, ring'

"Hello children! It's been too long! I thought you were going to write me, not call me?" Master said happily, but confused.

"We thought it would be faster."

"Oh got it, anyways the guild hasn't been the same since you 6 left, everyone stopped doing the things that made them well them! Even Cana stopped drinking!" Master yelled.

"CANA STOPPED DRINKING!?" The 6 yelled confused.

"Everyone is sad that you left."

"What about Natsu? Did he change?" Lucy asked looking Master in the eye.

"At first no, but he soon realized he was just jelly **(AN- i just love that word XD)** and never meant any of those words. He wanted me to tell you and Lisanna that. He wanted to ask you to to forgive him." Master said sympathetically. Lisanna and Lucy looked at each other already knowing what to say.

"We will forgive but we will never forget." Lucy said with a small smile forming on her face.

"I knew you would child. I should have bet on it…" Matse replies while laughing.

"Matser, why was he jelly?" Lisanna asked with a smile on her face.

(Masters POV)

" Well my child, he was jelly that you spent so much time getting to know Luy and barely talked or hang out with him after you came back. He was also jelly because you took his partner and best friend away."I replied.

"Oh, that makes since now, I knew I should have hung out with him more, but I just wanted to get to know Lucy...Master please tell him I'm sorry!"

"Of course my child."

"Thank you master." Lucy and Lisanna replied.

"Sorry master but we have to go now! We'll call you soon!" Wendy said waving goodbye.

"Of course good bye children! Come home soon!" I said while i waved goodbye to everyone

' _Now just time to tell Natsu.'_ I thought as i got out of my seat and opened the door.

"NATSU! GET IN HERE NOW!" I barely had time to sit down when Natsu burst through the door.

"What is it Gramps!?"

"I talked to Lucy and Lisanna."

"Did they-"

"They forgive you Natsu, but they won't forget"

"I understand."

"That's all my child."

"Thank you Gramps." Natsu said walking out the door with his famous goofy smile everyone loves **(AN- Even Lucy ;) Hehehe Nalu is the best).** I followed him out the door and stood on the railing looking at the idiotic brats in the guild.

' _They are still not back to normal. Maybe one last speech will do before i start yelling.' I thought._

"BRATS LISTEN UP!" I yelled. Everyone looked up with a confused look.

"I told you a month ago that we need to live our lives to the fullest. And what do I catch you doing? Nothing. I haven't gotten any fines of a certain someone stripping, the Magic Council has yet to give me a fine for the beer, I haven't notice any new holes in the guild , no books are checked out, No plates are missing, the smell of smoke is gone, no one hears the annoying word Man anymore, and no more art is seen. All of those things is what makes this family unique! It was makes all of you yourself. I've talked to the 6 that left, they're surprised at what happened. They don't want their family to suffer. They want you guys to be happy and know they will be back home soon. So just do them a favor and go back to your normal self."

"Maybe it is time we get back on track of things master. I am sincerely sorry for the way we acted, If you want to hit me i understand." Erza yelled while kneeling on one knee looking down.

"There's no need child just go eat a cake-"I didn't even get to finish cuse she was already running out the guild and to the bakery.

"Uh gramps?" Gray screamed scared.

"What?"

"The bakery closed an hour ago…"

"I'll get the paper work…"

 **Thats it for today, i decided to go ahead and upload this chappie today, there will be more tomorrow!**

 **bai for now my little monsters!~**


	7. It's Time Young Ones

**Hey LiTtLe MoNsTeRs~! I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but I have just been SUPER busy! One reason cause SCHOOL STARTS MONDAY! *crys* And I have 2 Pre-Ap classes, so I wont be able to update as much! But as soon as i get used to the school schedule and stuff I'll tell you guys when I'll be able to update!**

 **Disclaimer- Don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Thank you everyone who has reviewed you guys are awesome MoNsTeRs!**

 **Also thank you everyone who gave me OC'S you guys are awesome MoNsTeRs also!**

 **My final Thank you's to my beta Myth Magyk Fae! She has helped me with my editing and gave me lots of tips and I am forever grateful! Thank you Fae-chan!**

 **I had to upload this again, because something crazy was going on, so I hope this is better!**

 **(One week after Lucy and everyone call Master)**

 **(No one's POV)**

Throughout the week the 4 mages and 2 cats trained very hard. Mostly in Hand-to-hand combat and strength. Happy is by the waterfall trying to catch lunch while Carla is sitting on a rock not to far away. Lucy and Lisanna were testing how long their magic could last.

"Open the gate of the Lion, Loke!" Loke came out and sat on the ground already knowing what was going on.

"Animal Soul: Cat!" Lisanna yelled right after Lucy. After what seemed like forever both of their magic reserves were getting very low.

"Ok you both look like you're about to pass out, lets take a break." Mira suggested, concerned for their health.

"I'm not against that idea, it's time for lunch now anyways." Lucy answered with a bright smile on her face. Lucy and Lisanna got up, with help from Wendy and Mira, and walked over to the waterfall where Happy was trying to get Carla to take the fish he's offering her.

"Carla do you want this fish? I caught it just for you!" Happy asked with a pleading look on his adorable face. Carla looked at him and then Wendy.

' _Accept it at least one Carla, it will make him very happy! So take it or no more new dresses for you!'_ Wendy mouthed to Carla with a stern look.

"Yes I would he-cat." Carla told him with a forced smile in her face.

"You sure you don't want it? It's very fresh and looks tasty!"

"He-cat I said I wanted it!"

"I understand you don't want it I'll go throw it back now. Unless you want it!?"

"he-cat-"

"No,no i understand you don't want it, good bye-"

"HAPPY JUST GIVE ME THE STUPID FISH!" Carla yelled at Happy grabbing the fish and walking away. Happy just stood their shocked, but not even a second later a large smile formed on his face. He had joyous tears going down his face.

"YES! CARLA FINALLY TOOK MY FISH! IT'S TRUE YOU LOVE ME!"

"In your dreams he-cat.." Carla retorted with a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"You likkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeee him~!" Wendy teased.

"I do not!"

"You're the queen of denile!" Mira exclaimed, everyone couldn't help but laugh, Carla's face was just so red!

"Ok guys, can we eat already?" Lucy asked holding her stomach. Her question was answered by Wendy's stomach growling.

"I'm going to take that as a yes!" Lucy grinned,laughing even more. They all walking over to the campfire and started to cook 4 fish. After 30 minutes of cooking and arguing how it should be cooked the food was finally done.

"It smells so good! I'm starving!" Lisanna called gleefully, grabbing a plate full of fish.

"Yumm! So good!" Wendy exclaimed with...hearts surrounding her?

"Where did the hearts come from?" Lucy mumbled quietly. As everyone was eating it was getting darker, soon the stars were out and shining finished eating quickly and put their plates away.

"Well, I'm tired, I think I'm calling it a night!" Mira exclaimed, she got up and skipped tiredly towards the tent.

"Me too." Lisanna and Wendy agreed crawling over to the tent, Carla and Happy following closely behind.

"Lucy you coming?" Mira asked from inside the tent.

"Yeah!" Lucy looked up at the stars and smiled. She turned around and walked into the tent.

 **~~Somewhere off in the distance~~No one's POV~~**

" _Lanz it's time!" A figure whispered to the figure next to it._

" _Lets tell the others."_

 **(Next Morning, with the girls and Happy)**

 **(No ones POV)**

"Crunch, crunch" was the sound that woke up Lisanna and Lucy. They looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They were both paralyzed, thinking that someone from Fairy Tail had found them. Slowly they both got up to wake the others. Lisanna goes over to Wendy and Charla, while Lucy goes over to Mira and Happy. With one shake they were wide awake.

"Wh-"

" **Crunch, crunch."** Before she could ask why they woke them up so early they heard the sound right outside their tent. Mira already knowing what to do, stood protectively in front of everyone and opened the tent door flap just enough to see out with an eye. Not being able to see a lot she opened it fully.

" _It's time young ones!"_

 **I know it's short, I'm sorry bout that, I'll update as soon as I can!  
I love all my LiTtLe MoNsTeRs!**

 **OH! POLL RESULTS! Who should be with lucy! There's a poll on my account go and vote who she should be with! Or just put it in your review (If you leave one!) Anyways, results!:**

 **Natsu x Lucy- 4**

 **Laxus x Lucy- 3**

 **Jellal x Lucy- 2**

 **Loke x Lucy - 0**

 **Bickslow x Lucy - 0**

 **Freed x Lucy- 0**

 **Gray x Lucy- 0**

 **Gajeel x Lucy- (even if you vote for this I'm not gonna do it! He belongs to Levy!) 0**


	8. Leaving Starlight Forest!

OMG IM SOOOOO SRRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER! Anyways, ive been busy with friends, drama, annoying people, and school.

HEY LITTLE MONSTERSSSSS! Review Please! I dont own Fairy tail... i wish...

Oh yah! Thxs Fae-chan for helping out!

(No one's POV)

All they could do was stare at the creatures before them. Their eyes were so… so enchanting! The creatures stepped out into the light of the moon. Instead of a frightening monster- a _pair of Wolves_ came out.

(Lica's POV)

We stopped a few feet in front of the humans and the two cats.

' _Lanz, let's transform back into our human form, okay?'_

' _Are you sure? Wouldn't that scare them a little?'_

' _They'll be fine…just transform already!'_

' _Fine fine!'_ After that, we were engulfed in a bright purple light.

(No one's POV, sorry for the skipping around XD)

In the place of the white and black wolf, stood two teens.

"You guys are humans!?" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Well...more like half human half wolf…" Lanz said laughing.

"So a hybrid?" Wendy asked stepping forward a little.

"Ugh! Ew Never! Don't compare me to those things!" Lica snapped.

"Lica! Don't be mean! They didn't know! Anyways, no, we are not hybrids, we are more like, um...what do you people call it…-OH! A Wolf Slayer!" Lanz explained

"A person...who slays wolves.." (SLAY QUEEN SLAY! -AN sorry had to put that XD) Happy mumbled slowly.

"So like how dragon slayers slay dragons and god slayers slay gods?" Carla questioned.

"Exactly! Sorry for snapping at you Wendy!" Lica apologized.

"No its fin- wait how do you know my name!? I never told you…" Wendy asked a little scared.

"Oh thanks for reminding me why we were here! Anyways. Their is a prophecy, about 4 young girls, and 2 creatures. The 4 are said to lead our clan, with the help of the two creatures. The prophecy only states the initials of each name. The letters are-

 _ **MS LS WM LH HD CM.**_ We believe that they are you." Lica responded (AN- Who was reminded of Narnia? XD)

"Why? Why would you think that they are us?" Lucy asked finally finding her voice.

"Come with us and you'll see." Lanz said with a smile forming on his face. The girls looked at each other with a ' _What could happen'_ look.

"Where are we going?" Mira questioned

"To Hazel Forest, the forest where your new family awaits." Lica answered as she held out her hand to Lucy who in turn handed hers out to Wendy (and so on).

"Whatever you do, don't let go of our hands ok?" Lanz said getting ready to run, same as Lica.

I will update (Well try XD) as soon as I can!


	9. Elfman's back!

**Ok i know it's not alot. But i wanted to at least let ya'll know i'm still alive. Anyways! Since i last updated i have started school! I'm a 9th grader! Last night i had my homecoming dance! Ya'll who aren't from texas, ya'll don't know what that is cause it's really just a texas thing. Anyway i got asked! If you wanna know more about hoco or what i look like, peep my instagram _meganaldridge or add me on snapchat! megan_aldridge1. I add people back! I will update as fast as i can!**

Elfman's P.O.V

" _Ugh, that job took longer than I thought. It was only supposed to be a few weeks, but of course it had to turned into a month._ " Elfman grumbled to himself as he got off the train. " _Oh well, at least I can show lisanna what i got Mira for her birthday."_

Narrator's P.O.V

The citizens of magnolia give elfman sorrow looks as he walks towards the guild, yet he doesn't notice.

"The guild isn't as noisy as it usually is, i wonder what's going on…" Elfman thinks as he is opening the doors of the guild. "I'm home!" Elfman yelled to no one in guild got silent and whispers started floating around the guild hall

"Who's gonna tell him?"

"I'm not!"

"Not it!"

"Master you tell him!"

"Children..He can hear all of you. Elfman can we speak in my office please?"

"Gramps...what happened while I was gone?" Elfman asked as he shut the door

"Child, while you were gone, a few members...how do i say this? Well Natsu kicked Lucy off their team. Soon after that she left the guild."

"She left by herself!?"

"No child, she didn't leave by herself."

"Who went with her?"

"Look, they do not want to be found right now. Promise you will not looks for them."

"Gramps you know this is not something i can promise. Now. Who. Left."

"Lucy...Wendy...Happy...Charle…Lisanna...and Mira"

"Why-why did Lisanna and Mira leave?" Elfman asked tear threatening to leave his eyes.

"Natsu...didn't only kick Lucy off the team...he kicked Lisanna off the team also…"

"HOW COULD HE! WAIT TILL HE GETS HERE I'M GONNA KILL-"

"Elfman stop. He apologized to them, they accepted it. I'm truly sorry child."

"Gramps you have to let me look for them."

"They asked for no one to look for them, but here is a job to get it off your mind. And no this is totally not anywhere they have supposedly been spotted." Master said walking out the door.

"Its already signed for, tickets are already bought! Train leaves tomorrow morning at 9:30! Gramps said as he closed the door.

" _I'm gonna find them. Even if it takes forever."_ Elfman thought as he grabbed the paper and walked out of the guild.


	10. im back

hey...sorry. tbh i totally forgot about this story. but im gonna upload. my life as been great ish ig so far :) im a 10th grader now :) soooo ill upload guys i promise, sorry for forgetting yall, a lot has happened in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

ight so yall im sorry. 1. i moved. 2. im in 10th grade now. 3. i will start writing this again but ima just re rewright this cause i feel like i can just create it better. shout out to the person that said it would probably be a lot better if it didnt seemed rushed and i agree. so by the end of thanksgiving break ima just re do some of the chapters and re upload them, if i get to it uploading it then i do. if not you can dm if you want idc, but i am going to delete this most likley monday so i can redo this whole story. please if you have great ideas for this story go ahead and hmu and dm cause that would be great. Thanks for most of yall sticking around saying its been great and kept re reading it and correcting my mistakes. love yall. xoxo have a great thanksgiving!

alsoooooo i lost all my docs about my charachters, im gonna try and recover them the best i can but if i cant im sorry guys. ill let you know if i can or not. if i cant i would love yall to send me some.


	12. yo sooo yeah read

k so ignore all of that i just said. i just spent the last like hour writing a chapter and i like it so ima go ahead and post it. but im just going to repost the story so yeah xoxo love yall go read it its called

the wolf slayer


End file.
